I don't f'cking care
by Neymanga
Summary: Elle pouvait bien lui mentir, il n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aime. Song-fic.


**Hey !**

 **Ma dernière song-fic remonte à il y a très longtemps et j'avais envie de réessayer. Les deux prochaines seront surement du Kacchako, Bakucamie et Izuocha (carré amoureux), mais on n'y est pas encore. Pour l'instant, j'avais envie d'écrire du Huwumi parce que ce ship mérite de recevoir un peu plus d'amour UwU !**

 **Sinon, un big OS Todomomo est en préparation ainsi qu'un Kamijirou et deux Huwumi ! J'ai deux autres os Todomomo en tête, qui seront plus léger, et je les posterais sûrement entre temps pour passer le temps. En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez cette song-fic (tout retour est apprécier, je ne mort pas et la critique constructive me fait plaisir :D). La chanson est Idfc de Blackbear.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

 _Tell me pretty lies_ _  
_ _Dis-moi de jolie mensonges_

Allongé sur son canapé, un jeune homme passa sa main ganté dans ses cheveux d'or. Il était exténué. Ce dernier avait beau adoré son métier, il n'en restait pas moins contraignant. Il sortie son téléphone, avec l'espoir d'avoir reçu un message miracle d'une certaine personne, mais rien. Ses sourcils, qui s'était inconsciemment froncé, se relâchèrent dans un soupir de lassitude. Il n'avait pas envie _qu'elle_ soit sincère avec lui. Des mensonges lui suffiraient amplement.

 _Look me in the face_ _  
_ _Regarde de moi en face_

Il ouvrit la galerie et parcouru les différentes photos qu'il avait d'elle. Sur certaine, elle était seule, sur d'autres, elle le regardait, et sur d'autre encore, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Cette relation, était-elle vraiment platonique ? Ne ressentait-elle vraiment que de l'amitié envers lui ?

 _Tell me that you love me_ _  
_ _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes_

Le blond reposa son portable d'un geste résigner. Il ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. Prenait-on un simple ami dans ses bras comme si le monde était sur le point de s'écrouler ? Regarde-t-on un simple ami avec des yeux remplis d'une tendresse amoureuse ? Prenait-on la main d'un simple ami pour se balader dans les rues de Tokyo alors que certaines n'étaient même pas bondé ?

 _Even if it's fake  
_ _Même si ce n'est pas vrai_

Ou alors, était-il le seul à voir cela ? Était-ce seulement vrai ? Est-ce que son regard exprimait réellement ce qu'il croyait y voir ?

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Était-ce seulement important ?

 _'Cause I don't fucking care… at all…_

 _Car j'en n'ai rien à faire… vraiment…_

Non, il s'en fichait. Après tout, il n'espérait pas qu'elle soit honnête envers lui.

De faibles coups résonnèrent, signe que quelqu'un se trouvait à sa porte. Il se leva avec paresse, étendant ses ailes écarlates de tout leur largeur. S'étirant légèrement, il s'avança avec une lenteur innée vers l'entrée. Le héros se demandait bien qui avait eu l'idée de venir le déranger à une heure si avancer de la nuit. De nouveau à-coups, encore plus inaudible que les précédents, se firent entendre. Il grommela un « j'arrive » agacé et tourna la poignet de la porte. Son expression se radoucit immédiatement.

 _You've been out all night_ _  
Tu étais dehors toute la nuit_

_Que t'est-t-il arriver ? Tu as une mine affreuse, Fuyumi-chan…

C'était le cas de le dire, sa mine était plus que déplorable. Elle était dans une robe de soirée complètement ruinée, son mascara dégoulinait sur ses joues et ses cheveux étaient une catastrophe. Des larmes semblaient avoir fait leur chemin sur son visage un peu avant qu'elle n'arrive, ayant des traces sur le joues. En tout cas, si elle avait réussi à les sécher plus tôt, un nouveau torrent pris d'assaut son visage alors qu'elle vint se réfugier dans les bras du jeune homme.

 _I don't know where you've been  
_ _Je ne sais pas où tu étais allé_

_Fuyumi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-il, sa voix se faisant plus anxieuse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens en larmes chez moi à minuit moins de quart ? Qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

La jeune femme à la chevelure bicolore enfonça son visage de plus en plus dans le cou du blond.

_Je… je…

 _You're slurring all your words_ _  
_ _Tu marmonnes tout tes mots_

Sa voix s'était brisée, les larmes reprenant l'assaut sur ses yeux. Le héros, désolé par le piètre spectacle qu'elle lui offrait, la pris dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à son salon, prenant soin de refermer la porte à l'aide de l'une de ses plumes.

 _Not making any sense  
_ _ça n'a pas de sens_

Il l'allongea sur le canapé et elle ne cessait de bredouiller des phrases qu'il était incapable de saisir. La jeune femme se redressa, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux après avoir remit ses lunettes dans la bonne position. Toutefois, elle échoua. Son torrent de chagrins reprit le dessus et ce qu'elle disait n'était que du non-sens.

 _But I don't fucking care… at all…_

 _Mais j'en ai rien à faire… vraiment…_

Il la prit dans les bras, caressait son dos d'un geste rassurant, comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il était là. Elle ne ressemblait à rien, ses mots n'étaient qu'un flux d'absurdité mais, il n'en avait rien à faire. Tant qu'elle serait là, dans ses bras, et qu'il pourrait lui apporter du réconfort, il n'en aura rien à faire…

 _'Cause I have hella feelings for you  
_ _Car j'ai d'incroyable sentiments pour toi_

Son cœur battit plus vite dans sa poitrine. Elle n'allait pas bien ; son monde semblait s'être écroulé ; pourtant, il appréciait bien plus qu'il ne le devrait ce moment dans ses bras où rien ne semblait exister.

_Tu peux tout me dire Fuyumi-chan… Que t'arrive-t-il ? Dit-il en lui tendant un mouchoir.

 _I act like I don't fucking care_ _  
_ _Je fais comme si j'en avais rien à faire_

Elle le prit, se moucha et essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche. C'était très impoli, on ne se mouchait pas face à quelqu'un au Japon, mais elle était bien trop dévastée pour penser au bonne manière. De plus, le blond ne semblait pas être déranger pour si peu.

_Fuyumi-chan… Dis-moi ce-

_Il m'a trompé Hawks ! L'interrompit-elle.

 _Like they ain't even there…  
_ _Comme s'ils n'étaient même pas là…_

Il sentit un pincement au cœur. Voilà pourquoi elle n'était pas sienne. Voilà pourquoi il n'était qu'un simple ami. Le blond savait très bien qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un, mais il se sentait toujours blessé à chaque fois qu'il s'en souvenait. Alors, il faisait juste comme s'ils n'existaient pas, son copain comme ses sentiments…

 _'Cause I have hella feelings for you  
_ _Car j'ai d'incroyable sentiments pour toi_

_Il ne te méritait pas, Fuyumi-chan… articula-t-il simplement.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se levèrent vers lui et son regard turquoise rencontrèrent le sien d'or. Un froncement de sourcil naquit sur le visage du jeune homme, qui resserrait son étreinte qu'il partageait avec elle.

_Non, il ne te méritait pas, répéta-t-il en la laissant caler son visage dans le creux de son cou.

 _I act like I don't fucking care  
_ _Je fais comme si j'en avais rien à faire_

Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, les rendant plus lisses et moins emmêlé. Son visage ne trahissait en rien le conflit intérieur qu'il avait. Il était attristé de la voir dans cet état mais, d'un autre côté, cette nouvelle lui plaisait. Il s'en voulait de penser de la sorte, pourtant, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Combien de fois avait-il espéré qu'ils se sépare ? Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses « prières » s'exauce, et il ne savait plus trop quoi en pensé. Il voulait la rassurer mais n'y arrivait pas. De plus, même si Fuyumi était à nouveau célibataire, qu'est-ce qui lui assurait que leur relation évoluerait ?

Elle le détesterait surement si elle savait à quoi il pensait. Il le savait. Que devait-il lui dire ? Que cet abrutit ne savait pas ce qu'il perdait ? Que lui, il ne lui aurait jamais fait ça ? Que lui, il l'aimait vraiment ?

Ses lèvres tremblaient. Oh, comme il rêvait de pouvoir lui dire !

 _'Cause I'm so fucking scared…_

 _Car j'ai putain de peur…_

Mais il s'abstint. Après tout, cela ne mènerait à rien. Pourquoi risquer de la perdre alors qu'ils pouvaient simplement rester ainsi dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre ?

Oui, il avait peur de lui dire. Oui, il avait peur d'être rejeter. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, s'il s'était déclaré, ne serait-ce qu'une minute avant lui, il aurait été l'heureux élu. S'il s'était déclaré, il n'aurait pas autant souffert ; elle n'aurait pas autant souffert.

 _I'm only a fool for you  
_ _Je ne suis qu'un idiot à tes yeux_

Ses pleures avaient cessé. Bercer par les battement de cœur du jeune homme, elle avait enfin trouvé une certaine tranquillité. Elle releva soudainement les yeux et l'interrogea du regard. Il lui rendit son questionnement, cachant la soudaine gêne que lui causait leur proximité. Ils n'avaient jamais été collé de la sorte et il venait d'en prendre conscience. Enfin, pas exactement, son visage n'avait juste jamais été aussi proche du sien.

_Pourquoi as-tu arrêter de me caresser les cheveux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

_Désolé, je n'y pensais plus…

Il rit nerveusement. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas dérangée par ce contact dans son état. Il passait réellement pour un idiot à ses yeux.

 _And maybe you're too good for me  
_ _Et tu es peut-être trop bien pour moi_

Elle ne dit rien et replaça son visage dans son cou. Si elle avait remarqué son embarra, elle ne l'avait pas montré.

_Désolé d'être venu si tard chez toi, dit-elle soudainement. Je ne savais juste pas quoi faire, mes pieds m'ont mené instinctivement ici…

Malgré sa dure journée, elle trouvait encore la force pour s'excuser. Elle était bien trop mignonne. Tout chez elle n'était que gentillesse et générosité. Comment cet homme avait-il osé lui briser le cœur ? Elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui, il ne la méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle verse une quelconque larme pour lui. Et, même si ça lui faisait du mal de l'avouer, elle était trop bien pour lui aussi.

 _I'm only a fool for you  
_ _Je ne suis qu'un idiot à tes yeux_

_Ne t'excuse pas, je serais toujours là pour toi…

_Merci beaucoup…

Avait-elle compris qu'il était sincère dans ses paroles et qu'il ferait réellement tout pour elle ? Le voilà qui avait encore l'air d'un idiot ; mais il n'en avait que faire…

 _But I don't fucking care… at all…_

 _Mais j'en ai rien à faire… vraiment…_

_Est-ce que tu l'aimais vraiment ? Demanda le blond.

_Je ne suis plus vraiment sûre… J'étais sûrement juste flatté d'être aimé – elle rit amèrement – Je pense que je suis juste en colère pour avoir été bernée plutôt que dévaster pour un cœur qui n'est pas vraiment briser… Comme j'ai été stupide… Il semblerait qu'il se soit lassé de moi… Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire qu'il aimerait une fille aussi banale que moi…

_Fuyumi, ne dis pas ça parce que moi je t'aime, même si tu penses que tu es banale.

Elle se redressa d'un coup et le regarda avec de gros yeux. C'est ainsi qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de lui balancer. Il l'avait dit, du même ton qu'on dirait « Tiens, j'ai faim » ou encore « Il fait plutôt doux pour un mois de janvier » mais, intérieurement, c'était un tout autre débat. Pourquoi avait-t-il dit ça ? Entendre qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé son ancien petit ami l'avait poussé dans un état d'euphorie et il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

 _Tell me pretty lies_ _  
Dis-moi de jolie mensonges_

_Hawks je…

_Je ne t'oblige pas à me répondre, l'interrompit-il. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie que tu me répondes. Je… je n'arrivais juste plus à garder tout ça pour moi. C'est égoïste, je sais, et ce n'est pas du tout le moment pour te dire ça alors que tu viens de rompre mais… S'il te plait Fuyumi, si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je t'en supplie, mens-moi…

 _Look me in the face_ _  
Regarde de moi en face_

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait et les joues de la jeune femme avait tourné vers une douce nuance de rouge.

_Je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes mieux, reprit-il. Jamais je n'oserai te faire du mal alors, je t'en supplie Fuyumi… Regarde-moi dans les yeux et mens moi.

 _Tell me that you love me_ _  
Dis-moi que tu m'aimes_

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite alors qu'il se fit violence pour ne pas bafouiller :

_Si c'est d'amour que tu manques, alors je te le donnerais. Je veux juste que tu te sentes mieux. S'il t'a trompé, ce n'est pas parce que tu es quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas aimer, j'aimerais que tu comprennes ça. Et- ça n'a strictement aucun sens ce que je te raconte. Je ferais d'ailleurs mieux de me taire.

 _Even if it's fake  
_ _Même si ce n'est pas vrai_

_Hawks…

_Tu sais, la coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois, il est tard et je ne pense pas que j'aurais la force d'encaisser ton refus alors, même si ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi que tu m'aimes ce soir et fou moi un énorme râteau dans les règles de l'art demain, d'accord ? Je pense qu'à ce point-là, j'en n'ai plus-

 _'Cause I don't fucking care… at all…_

 _Car j'en n'ai rien à faire… vraiment…_

Ses lèvres l'avaient interrompu. Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes alors qu'il piqua un fard. Douces et salée ; c'étaient les seuls mots qui lui vinrent lorsqu'elle approfondit le baiser. Pétrifié, il n'arrivait pas à lui répondre, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il en vint à se haïr pour sa timidité quand elle se sépara de lui.

_J'en n'ai plus rien à faire… souffla-t-il bêtement pour terminer sa phrase.

La bicolore rit légèrement.

_Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te mentir… Si j'avais su ce que tu endurais, je n'aurais pas accepté ses prétendus sentiments juste pour cacher mes sentiments à moi…

Il la regarda, bien plus que surpris. Et cette fois ci, c'était lui qui fit le premier pas…

 **J'ai essayé quelque chose de différent et j'ai vraiment envie de savoir si ça vous plait. Si vous pensez que la forme est à revoir, dite-moi comment m'améliorer ^^.**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
